Many toys such as road race or train sets require assembly prior to use. Such toy parts must fit together properly and hold together securely while in use. Afterwards, rapid disassembly of the toy is desirable so that the toy parts may be stored away quickly and conveniently.
Toy track games such as road race sets typically include interconnecting track sections. When electrically driven toy vehicles are operated on such tracks, precise electrical as well as mechanical coupling of adjacent track sections is required for continuous operation and play. Also, the coupled track sections must be resistant to the disruptive vertical, horizontal and torsional forces that occur during setup and operation. Yet, the track sections must be capable of simple, quick and effective assembly and disassembly by children.
Prior toy track coupling mechanisms include track sections that engage either by sliding sideways or by inserting longitudinally into each other. However, these coupling mechanisms often do not effectively resist the horizontal and vertical stresses that frequently occur during assembly of the track sections and subsequent operation.
One toy track coupling mechanism, as set out in U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,187, incorporates an integral lock and release mechanism responsive to vertical pressure on its surface. This design, however, appears restricted to use with double lane track configurations, and its release sequence invites permanent deformation of the track surface through continued use. Also, the release sequence of this mechanism may be difficult for a child to master when grasping the track for disassembly, because it requires downward pressure on two separate points at the center of the track surface with simultaneous grasping of the edges of the track sections to pull them apart.
Accordingly, it is one object of this invention is to provide a simple yet effective coupling mechanism for toy track sets.
Another object of this invention is to provide a reversible coupling mechanism for toy track sets that is resistant to the vertical, horizontal and torsional forces that frequently occur during assembly and play.
A further object of this invention is to provide a coupling mechanism that easily engages and disengages the track sections in response to natural hand pressures and movements that will not deform the track surface through continued use.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an effective coupling mechanism for use on single lane tracks.
Further objects will become apparent from the following description, drawings and claims.